


I'll Take Your Body to the Moon

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Trans Character, ftm Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Keith is dragged away by his boyfriend for a bit of alone time, and takes it upon himself to remind him just how much he has Shiro wrapped around his finger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Toss on The Cab's "Moon" for the full experience (I played it on repeat while writing).
> 
> Also guess who still doesn't know how to write a Keith that isn't trans?

Shiro gave a little grunt, as Keith sucked at his inner thigh, bringing blood straight up to the surface to mar it a dark, angry red. He smirked when he pulled off to examine the colo, before pressing his tongue hard to it, getting another groan. Shiro’s other thigh was littered with them, the reds beginning to blossom purple now.

 

Keith had taken his time with them. It had been Shiro who had all but hauled him through the hallways of the ship, towards his room. It had been Shiro that had  _ started _ this- but that didn’t mean that Keith was going to let him have control- or let him finish it.

 

“You okay baby?” Keith asked, lickig up Shiro’s inner thigh, pulling off before he could touch anywhere that might give him a little relief. As it was, Keith could see how  _ not _ good Shiro was doing- naked, his cock was resting on his belly, leaving smears of precum every time it twitched. Which was every time Keith left another pretty little mark.

 

Shiro didn’t respond, and Keith hummed, bowed his head and biting at his thigh. He got a hiss, before he was sucking again, leaving another bruise. By the time he was done, Shiro wouldn’t be able to move for days without feeling them- without knowing who he belonged to, who kept enticing him back to bed over and over again.

 

Keith  _ liked _ having that power. He always had- and yes, there was more to this than sex, but  _ god _ the sex was good.

 

Finally Keith moved off Shiro’s thigh, skirting up to kiss from his pelvis to his hip. “What do you want?” Keith asked, nuzzling Shiro’s hip, before glancing up at his body. “Use your  _ words _ , Takashi.”

 

That earned him the most delightful moan, as Shiro tipped his head back. His hands scrambled along the bed, tugging at the sheets, as Keith kissed towards his belly, careful to miss the head of his cock. Shiro finally breathed out  _ tease _ , but Keith was chuckling, wiggling his hips and lifting his ass enticingly.

 

“Yeah?” He paused, flicked his tongue along a rather nasty scar up by Shiro’s ribs. “You make that sound like a  _ bad _ thing.” Shiro reached up, tangled his fingers in Keith’s long hair, as Keith moved up his chest. He sealed his lips over one nipple, swirled his tongue around it- and Shiro was bucking his hips, arching so hard Keith thought it was a wonder bones didn’t snap. He chuckled, still sucking, as he straddled one bruised up thigh, grinding down into it. He was wet- had been the moment Shiro had dragged him into the hallway, away from their teammates- and he wasn’t about to hide that. The friction was sweet, not enough to get him off, but enough to keep him buzzing- and to remind Shiro he wasn’t the  _ only _ one wanting. “You want me to touch you?” Keith asked, pulling off Shiro’s nipple finally, which was red now.

 

Shiro nodded, staring up at the ceiling. Keith smirked, bowed his head to place a single kiss at the center of his chest.

 

“You’ve gotta earn it.”

 

Another groan, and Keith loved when Shiro was beyond words. When he was just sounds and his fingers tangling in Keith’s hair, tugging. Keith slid up his body, crashed their mouths together in something rhythmless but satisfying, Keith’s tongue pushing into his boyfriend’s mouth. Shiro nipped at it, and Keith gave a little groan, pulling off and bowing down to nuzzle into his neck. He sighed, could get lost in the heat of Shiro’s skin, but Shiro was getting his hands on his waist, and the bite of flesh and smooth metal had Keith shivering.

 

“Let me earn it,” he whispered, squeezing. “Come up here. Let me get you off.”

 

Keith pushed himself up, awkwardly scrambling up the bed. Shiro didn’t have to offer twice- Keith knew the  _ heaven _ that was his mouth between his thighs. He settled his knees up near the pillows, let them push against his thighs, as Shiro gripped at his thighs and ass, lifting his head up and tracing his tongue along Keith’s lips, right above his head.

 

Keith sighed, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. He tried to keep still as Shiro licked slowly, not pushing in but teasing- and it was payback, for the shape Keith had left his thighs in. So be it, Keith knew he’s get his satisfaction, in the end. Shiro  _ never _ left him wanting.

 

Shiro’s tongue finally pushed past warm flesh, and he was pulling himself up more, going from the slow, teasing touches straight to pressing as face as close as he could, his tongue rolling along Keith’s swollen clit. Keith gasped, shuddered and ground down into his mouth, reaching down, his own hands covering Shiro’s as they gripped at his hips. Shiro groaned into him, hips bucking up, and Keith dared a glance over his shoulder, caught sight of how messy Shiro’s belly was now- how his cock was so flushed he looked about ready to come.

 

He bit at his lip, before he groaned, Shiro getting his mouth around his clit and sucking. “ _ Shiro _ ,” he whined, his belly clenching up so tight and fast it almost hurt- but then Shiro was easing him back, the pressure subsiding as he lapped at his clit playfully. “ _ Baby _ .”

 

Shiro swirled his tongue once, brought a mewl up from Keith’s mouth. “Good?” he asked, before his tongue slid down, lapped at Keith’s entrance. Keith nodded, squeezing Shiro’s hands.

 

“ _ Yeah _ ,” he breathed, his hips wriggling. “Back- back up. Wanna come.” The words felt broken, but Shiro listened, because he  _ always _ listened to what Keith wanted. He sucked at his clit again, fingers digging in so hard the nails of his left hand bit into Keith’s skin. Keith bit at his lip, but was smiling, riding Shiro’s mouth as he tossed his head back. His belly was going tight, over and over again, and he was so close.

 

The tipping point was when Shiro got the tip of his tongue to flick the head of his clit in quick succession, until Keith was crying into his bit lip and shaking all over. Shiro kept a hold of him, tongue moving through the orgasm, until Keith was simply grinding a wet mess down onto his lips and chin. Keith was seeing spots as he stared up, could have kept going, kept grinding until he found a second orgasm-

 

But he wanted to touch more than be touched, now.

 

He lifted himself higher, swung one leg over Shiro’s shoulder so he could look down at him. Shiro’s lips and chin were glistening, and Keith smiled, leaned down over him. He went to kiss him gently, but Shiro’s right hand was reaching up, metal fingers grasping Keith’s hair and keeping him close. He pressed his tongue into Keith’s mouth, and Keith sucked at it, tasted himself and groaned. Shiro gave the smallest of smiles, as best as he could, and Keith broke off, licked at the corner of his mouth.

 

When he pulled himself back up, moving back down the bed, Shiro’s hand was running along his body, as if trying to keep him up close. But Keith settled back between Shiro’s bruised thighs, getting a firm, tight grasp at the base of his cock and leaning forward, licking at the mess on his belly. His tongue brushed his cockhead occasionally, and each time Shiro sucked in a breath, obviously fighting the urge to buck his hips. It made Keith smirk, knowing he was so worked up, knowing he was the cause.

 

Finally he dragged his tongue up along his shaft, flicking the bundle of nerves beneath his cockhead. Shiro groaned, a fresh wave of precum pulsing onto his belly, and Keith  _ tsk’d _ . “You’re so messy,” he mused, leaning up to lap at it now. “You tease me about how wet I get, but you’re  _ worse _ , Takashi.”

 

He sucked in a breath, and Keith loved how Shiro reacted, every time he said his name. Maybe it was because he  _ used _ to say it, before Shiro was lost to him- maybe because no one else did. It was like a secret part of him that only Keith got.

 

“Tell me you love me,” Keith said, “and I’ll suck your cock.”

 

There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation. “I love you.” Shiro gasped it, pushing himself up on his elbows to stare at Keith with those  _ eyes _ , something almost inhuman about them. Keith had begun to think the cores of stars were gray like that, simply because he swore Shiro’s eyes had to be similar to something as hypnotic and dangerous. “Baby I love you.”

 

He  _ meant  _ it, and Keith knew he never had to bargain to hear it- but it was fun. And hearing that desperation, it made him shiver. He turned his glance up, keeping eye contact as he lifted Shiro’s cock, popped the head into his mouth. Shiro’s mouth parted, his cheeks tinged pink, darker than the still pink flesh of his fresh scar. Keith sucked gently, his hand stroking up slowly, before he eased down a bit more. He moved slowly, not taking his eyes off Shiro, watching him shake and his eyes stare in such wide wonder. Like Keith was something precious.

 

He  _ was _ and Keith saw that now.

 

He hummed as he moved, closing his eyes for a moment. He felt Shiro’s thighs twitching, his breaths becoming more ragged. He was going to come even if Keith kept this slow, he knew. He’d brought him up too much, teased too much-

 

And when his breaths brought a groan with each, when his hips started bucking up, Keith slid his hand down to the base of his cock. He squeezed tightly, pulling off, and felt Shiro’s cock twitching as he  _ tried _ to come. His boyfriend gave a pathetic sound whining, his mouth falling open, and Keith shook his head.

 

“Not yet. I’m not done with you.” He leaned down, easing his grip on the base of his cock when he thought Shiro was save from coming, and ran his tongue over his balls. Shiro groaned, and Keith sucked one into his mouth, his hand sliding up Shiro’s cock slowly, twisting around the head and coming back slick with precome. He chuckled, and the vibrations had Shiro gasping, before Keith moved, turned back to one thigh to lick at his bruises. “I wanna fuck you,” Keith mumbled, and  squeezed his eyes shut, curling his toes over the thought. “Can I?”

 

“Yes yes yes.” Shiro babbled the words quickly, and Keith grinned. He let go of his cock, settling up on his knees and popping two of his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them to clean the slickness off.

 

“Hands and knees,” Keith said, around them, and Shiro took a moment to just stare. It was the kind of look that Keith knew meant Shiro was imprinting the image to memory, was storing it away to fantasize about. Keith knew he did. He knew the look Shiro got when his mind was being  _ filthy _ now. It always left him squirming, left him wet.

 

While Shiro shifted, Keith leaned around him, opened up Shiro’s nightstand. He fumbled past the condoms, found the lube and pulled it out, opening it up and pouring some onto his fingers. He glanced back, and Shiro had himself on his hands and knees, was craning his neck to watch.

 

Keith offered him a little wink, the playful kind, and despite all the teasing, Shiro  _ laughed _ . The sound was so good to Keith it made his belly go tight, and he smiled to himself, setting the lube on the bed. He reached forward, ran one hand over Shiro’s ass before he grabbed and pulled, could press his two slick fingertips to his asshole and trace around the muscle. Shiro sucked in a breath, turning back to face forward and dropping his head, as Keith teased. He didn’t push in, kept circling the muscle, applying pressure but never breaching.

 

Shiro shifted, trying to push back, but Keith pulled away each time he did. He leaned over him, kissed the small of his back softly- and only then pushed both fingers inside. Shiro gasped, and Keith smiled, pulling them back to thrust in again. Slow, but deep, Keith wanted to keep Shiro on the edge, but didn’t want to push him too far and hurt him.

 

“Feel good?” he mumbled, as he straightened up.

 

“Y-yeah.” Shiro liked his lips, swallowed, and Keith curled his fingers. Shiro gave a loud cry, and Keith kept his fingers pressed to his prostate, massaging slowly. Shiro’s cock gave a heavy twitch, precome dripping onto the bed now.

 

Keith reached down, continued to rub his fingers against Shiro’s sweet spot as he cupped his balls, rolled them along his palm. Shiro sighed, his mouth open. He was beyond words and Keith knew it, as he still refused to touch his cock again. “Baby you’re so perfect,” Keith whispered, squeezing his own thighs together because he was getting hot again, over this.

 

He pressed harder, trying to keep his own breath steady. He was throbbing between his legs, and his own arousal had him pressing his fingers harder to Shiro’s prostate, tapping them faster.

 

Shiro gasped out Keith’s name, pushing himself back- and his heavy breathing was giving him away. Keith gave his balls a squeeze, and felt Shiro’s body going tight around him. Before he could move to stave it off, Shiro tossed his head back, giving a very loud shout. Keith moved quickly, reached for his cock as the first spurt of cum hit the bed, getting his fist just below Shiro’s cockhead and stroking quickly, bumping his glans each time, trying to make sure the orgasm was as good as it could be. He didn’t still his fingers inside Shiro’s body either, and the orgasm dragged out, until Shiro was slumped forward, his arms folded on the bed and his face buried in them.

 

Keith let go of his cock, slowly pulling his fingers out. Shiro gave a shudder, before he was moving, slumping down onto the bed and rolling onto his side. “C’mere,” he mumbled, and Keith crawled up him, stretched out and curled up into his chest, as Shiro draped an arm over him. “You’re a fucking  _ beast _ .”

 

Keith snorted over that, nuzzling into Shiro’s warm chest. “Nah. I just know how to work you up.” Keith squeezed his own thighs shut again, shifting and almost grinding them together, as Shiro’s fingers traced along his spine. “And that works me up.”

 

“Need to come again?”

 

Keith exhaled a soft gasp, over the idea. He knew Shiro would get him off, would do anything Keith wanted to make him feel good again. But… “Maybe in a few minutes. You need to regain your senses.” He leaned back, reached up and lightly smacked the back of Shiro’s head. “Can you even say my name right now?”

 

Shiro grinned, leaned down and pressed his mouth to the bridge of Keith’s nose. “Keith,” he whispered, and Keith shivered. “I’ll say it all night long if you want,” he offered, the hand on Keith’s back splaying now, keeping him close as Keith ragged his fingers along the back of Shiro’s head and neck.

 

“I’ll take you up on that,” Keith said, smiling softly now. He tipped his head more, got the tip of his nose to tap right against Shiro’s. “But it can be anyway you want,  _ Takashi _ . You can just say it.”

 

Shiro laughed again, and Keith’s toes curled. “I love you baby,” he said, giving him a tight hug. “Don’t forget that.”

 

There wasn’t a way in hell Keith ever would.


End file.
